witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Prelude to War: Kaedwen
Prelude to War: Kaedwen is a quest in . Walkthrough This quest begins automatically if Geralt chooses to accompany Roche to Aedirn at the end of Chapter I. The quest begins with the player controlling King Henselt as he makes his way to speak with the nearby delegation from Vergen. The king is accompanied by both Síle de Tansarville and Dethmold who spend most of the journey discussing Sabrina Glevissig. Journal entry :: At a time when Temeria and Aedirn were consumed by the chaos so typical of an interregnum, Henselt, lord of Kaedwen, was marching south to seize the dead Demavend's lands. While he had a dubious claim to Lormark, his actions were legitimized by the law of force. Aedirn was not completely defenseless, however. Saskia the Dragonslayer, the head of the peasant rebellion, blocked the path of Henselt's army. Stennis, Demavend's son, stood at her side. The king of Kaedwen was no fool, and though he felt certain of victory, he decided to hear what his opponents wanted to say. He had hoped to bribe or intimidate the Aedirnian nobility. Thus began a meeting which would later be fearfully described by chroniclers. :: If Henselt declines to duel with Saskia: ' :: ''As it often happens when implacable and charismatic personalities clash, the discussion soon turned into a heated argument, and then into a regular battle. :: '''If Henselt agrees to a duel with Saskia: :: As it often happens when charismatic but implaceable personalities meet, discussion turned into heated cross words, and then into a duel between Henselt and Saskia. :: Geralt and Roche crossed the thin barrier between the world of the living and that of the wraith - they entered the realm of shadow. An eternal battle raged between the ghosts of fallen soldiers and the living were not welcome on the battlefield. In the heart of this storm of war, our heroes met King Henselt, Dethmold and Sile de Tansarville. Since they were all in mortal danger, Dethmold began preparing a powerful protective spell. Geralt had to defend the sorcerer while he drew the Power, as wraiths attacked from all sides. :: The spilled blood awoke a dormant curse. The sky grew dark and the wraiths of soldiers buried on the battlefield arose from the ground. Another battle was on, but his time between two armies of wraiths. It was then that Geralt entered the scene, as always unaware of the historic events around him, but all too aware of the danger. Surrounded by the ghastly mist and the dammed, he, Henselt and the sorcerer Dethmold started looking for a way out. The sorcerer, responsible for the king's safety, protected them all with his magic. :: After a hard time, Geralt finally reached the Kaedweni army's camp. Angered by his experiences in the mist, Henselt summoned Sile and Dethmold to an extraordinary council and entrusted the Witcher to lance-corporal Zyvik's care. This resolute grunt was to show Geralt around the area, then take him to the upper camp. :: Geralt had enough of greetings, whether by wraiths or by men. He decided to see what Henselt wanted with him and then give his legs some rest. Notes *It is possible to loot one of the two Draugir to get a "Draugir armor fragment". Kill one of them quickly and then stay away from the other one for a bit to enter non-combat mode so you can loot the corpse. The armor fragment can be used to craft the Armor of Ysgith and (in Dark Mode) Oathbreaker's armor. de:Vorspiel zum Krieg: Kaedwen it:Preludio di guerra: Kaedwen ru:Прелюдия к войне: Каэдвен Category:The Witcher 2 quests Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter II